This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this collaborative study with the BLI is to image retinal transplants in live animals to be able to select successful transplants for further testing. The transplants imaged by OCT will either be derived from fetal (rat or human) tissue, or from NIH-approved human embryonic stem cell (hESC) lines. No rats infected with pseudorabies virus or any other zoonotic agent will be imaged at BLI or involve BLI personnel or equipment.